memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Zach Galligan
|birthplace = New York City, New York, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Guest Actor |characters = David Gentry }} Zach Galligan is the actor who played David Gentry in the fifth season episode . He is best known for playing Billy Peltzer in the Gremlins movies, the second of which featured several other Star Trek actors, including Robert Picardo (with whom Galligan worked in "In the Flesh"), Dick Miller, John Glover, Keye Luke, and Kenneth Tobey. Galligan starred with Jonathan Banks and Keye Luke in Gremlins in 1984. A year later, in 1985, he starred with Paul Sorvino in Surviving. In 1986 he acted in the mini series Crossings with Kelsey Grammer and Christopher Plummer. In 1992, Galligan was in Waxwork 2: Lost in Time with Marina Sirtis and Jim Metzler. The same year he starred in Psychic with Michael Nouri. Galligan also starred in The Hitchhiker in 1990; other Star Trek actors to have appeared on that show are Stephen Collins (1985), Kirstie Alley (1985 and 1987), Brad Dourif (1987), Meg Foster (1989), John Glover (1989), and Louise Fletcher (1991). In 1992, Galligan acted on an episode of Tales From The Crypt; other Star Trek actor to appear on the show are Bruce Davison (1995), William Sadler and Jonathan Banks (the same 1994 episode), Max Grodénchik (1994), Robert Picardo (1993), Alan Ruck (1993), Wil Wheaton (1993), Brad Dourif (1993), Paul Dooley (1993), Salome Jens (1992), Steven Weber (1991), John Glover and Aron Eisenberg (same 1991 episode), Malcolm McDowell (1991), Whoopi Goldberg (1991), Teri Garr (1991), Georgann Johnson (1990), Iggy Pop (1990) and Brett Cullen (1989). In 1993 Galligan was in For Love and Glory with Kate Mulgrew and Olivia d'Abo. Later the same year he starred with Wren T. Brown in Warlock: The Armageddon. A year after, in 1994, he acted in Caroline at Midnight with Virginia Madsen, Clayton Rohner, Jay Baker, Doug Wert, and Kirk Baily. Also in 1994, he was in Cyborg 3: The Recycler with Michael Bailey Smith and Malcolm McDowell. Three years later, in 1997, he starred with Mary Crosby in Cupid. Also in 1997, Galligan starred with Ron Perlman in Prince Valiant. He guest-starred on Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman in 1997, a show Chad Allen was a star of; other Trek actors to appear on the show are Robert O'Reilly (1998), Georgann Johnson (1997), Frank Collison (1997) Denise Crosby (1996), Susanna Thompson (1995), Gregory Sierra and J.G. Hertzler (1994 two-part episode), Fionnula Flanagan (1994), and Colm Meaney (1993). Galligan also acted in a 1998 episode of Love Boat: The Next Wave; other Trek actors from the series are Ricardo Montalban, a star from the original series (1998), Jolene Blalock (1999), Molly Hagan (1999), Adrienne Barbeau (1999), Chad Allen (1998), and Wil Wheaton and Lark Voorhies (in same 1998 episode). In 1998, Galligan starred in an episode of The Net. A year later, in 1999, he appeared in The Storytellers with Brad Dourif. Also in 1999, he appeared in Arthur's Quest with Clint Howard and in an episode of Chicken Soup for the Soul; Wil Wheaton (1999) and Scarlett Pomers (1999) also starred in episodes. In 2001 Galligan starred in The Tomorrow Man with Corbin Bernsen. Two years later, in 2002, he acted in Infested with Robert Duncan McNeill. External links * * es:Zach Galligan Category:Performers Category:VOY performers